Kichi and Jack the Ripper
by WilliamSpearsLover
Summary: Ciel asked me, his sister, to go stay with Madame Red while he deals with a pressing matter and to keep me out of danger. But is he keeping me out of trouble or getting me into trouble?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room reading a book when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Young mistress, bocchan would like to see you. He is in his study."

"Thank you Sebastian." I said as I put my book down.

When I got to Ciel's study, he had a worried look on his face.

"Onii-chan, are you ok?"

"Kichi, I'm going to ask that you go stay with Madame Red for a week or so."

"Why? And you didn't answer my question."

"Because, young mistress, bocchan just received a death threat and he wants to keep you out of harms way."

"Oh Ciel-sama!" I gasped as she walked over and hugged him.

Sebastian walked over and offered me his hand.

"Shall we go pack your stuff, young mistress?"

"I-I guess so." I said as I took Sebastian's hand.

When we got to my room I flopped onto the bed and buried my face in a pillow.

"That's not very lady like." Sebastian said as he started packing my stuff.

"I don't care if it's not lady like."

When Sebastian finished packing, he walked over to my bed and started rubbing my back.

"Don't worry Kichi, I won't let anyone harm him."

"Ok."

All the way to Madame Red's, I just stared out the window hoping that this would end quickly.

"Kichi! How have you been honey?" Madame Red said as she ran and hugged Kichi.

"I've been good Auntie."

"That's good, Ciel told me you were coming, but I didn't know he meant today."

"Shall I prepare her room Madame?" the butler said shyly and Madame Red nodded.

"Sebastian, I'll take my bags." I said as she grabbed my bags.

"Yes, my mistress." he said as he left.

"Excuse me," I said tapping the butler on his shoulder, "but I don't believe we've met. I'm Kichi, what's your name?"

"I'm Grell, it's nice to meet you Kichi." Grell said meekly, "Here is your room ma'am, if there is anything else you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Grell."

As I finished unpacking my stuff, Madame Red came in.

"Is everything ok Kichi?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I think I'm going to go to bed early because the trip here really wore me out."

"Ok. Good night."

When I woke up, I felt like I had gotten no sleep that night.

"Good morning Kichi, did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really, I had this weird dream that I knew who Jack the Ripper really was, and I can't shake this feeling that it wasn't just a dream but that it was a sign."

"Oh, you'll get over it." Madame Red said nervously.

"I hope so." I said.

~Three Days Later~

"Madame Red, can I go for a walk?"

"Sure honey."

"Thanks." I said as I hugged her.

While I was walking I thought I heard someone scream. Without thinking, I started running towards where I heard the scream come from. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the faint sound of a chainsaw and a muffled scream. I turned and saw that it came from a partially run down house. I quietly walked inside to see if I could see what had happened. As quietly as I could, I opened the door just enough to see what was happening, but I saw nothing.

"Hmm… I could have sworn it had come from in here." I said as I walked into the room.

"Kichi, what are you doing here?"

I spun around to see who was behind me.

"Oh I, uh, thought I heard something so I came in to see what it was. Wait, Grell, is that you?"

"Yeah, this is my true form, I am actually a shinigami."

"Y-you are? Um… why are you covered in blood?"

"Ok Grell, you can go work your magic." Madame Red said as she walked in. "Oh, hi Kichi. What are you doing here?"

"M-madame Red, w-why are you covered in blood too. Oh my god, you're Jack the Ripper aren't you?"

"Yes Kichi, unfortunately that is true."

"I-I can't believe this, I'm going home!" I yelled with tears swimming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Kichi, but you know too much about this case now."

"And what is that supposed to mean Grell?" I said, my voice trembling.

"To put it simply Kichi, Grell and I can't have you going and telling Ciel and Sebastian that I'm 'Jack the Ripper'"

My eyes grew wide and I started backing up towards the door.

"Look, I promise I won't tell anyone, especially Ciel or Sebastian."

Madame Red turned to Grell and nodded. In a flash, Grell was behind me.

"Now Kichi, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

I spun around and stared at Grell.

"Well, let's see, I have a shinigami butler in front of me and my killer aunt behind me, what do you think?"

"Easy?" Grell said innocently.

"Yeah, no."

I spun around and started to run to the other door. Madame Red and Grell both sighed.

"Okay Kichi, but you asked for it."

Grell ran up behind me and picked me up.

"Grell! Put me down NOW!"

"As I said before, you asked for it."

He set me down on a chair and sat on my lap to keep me from going anywhere. Madame Red turned around and grabbed some rope.

"I'm sorry Kichi." she said apologetically and started tying my wrists behind the chair.

Grell hopped off of my lap, grabbed some rope and started tying my ankles.

"Kichi, stop struggling, you're just making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

"And why would I make this easy?"

Grell sighed as he stood up.

"I'm sorry for this Kichi."

Then, in a flash Grell was behind me with his chainsaw to my neck. Madame Red wiped a tear from her face as she started tying my ankles to the chair. When I noticed this, I tried to use it to my advantage.

"Auntie p-please don't, I already p-promised I wouldn't tell." I said, trying to make my voice sound sad.

"Oh Kichi…"

Grell slammed his free hand over my mouth.

"Don't you see what she's doing Madame? She's trying to trick you and she's using your emotions to her advantage."

"Mmmph, mmph mmmmph mmmph!"

"I-is this true?"

"Mmmph mmmmph mmph."

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Kichi, I can't believe you would do something like that."

Grell saw that Madame Red was done and put his chainsaw away while still keeping his hand tightly over my mouth.

"Mmmph! Mmmmph mmph."

Madame Red tossed Grell a red cloth and he took his hand off my mouth and tied the cloth over it before I could blink.

"Mmmph! Mmmmph mmph mmmpph mmph." I said as I struggled violently.

I then noticed that Grell was smiling at my pain/fear, and I started yelling at him.

"Mmmph mmph mmmpph mmmmpph! Mmph mmmph mmph!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kichi, you look so cute when you struggle." Grell said teasingly.

"Grell, don't talk to my niece like that!" Madame Red snapped.

"Mmmph mmmph mmmmpph!"

"You stay out of this cutie." Grell said as he glared at me.

"Grell, I think I hear Sebastian outside."

"Sebby?" Grell shrieked as he spun to the window. "Hey, there's no one out there."

Grell turned around and saw Madame Red starting to my ankles with sympathy in her eyes.

"Madame Red! I can't believe you would do that!" he yelled as he pulled out his chainsaw and turned it on.

Madame Red frantically tried to untie the knot but was having no luck.

"Kichi, whatever happens, just know that I love you."

"Mmph mmpph mmph mmmph." I said with tears in my eyes. [1]

Just as Madame Red got the knot untied, Grell shoved his chainsaw between her shoulder blades and slowly dragged it down the length of her back smiling as her blood splattered the room.

"Mmmmmmmmppph! Mmmph, mmph mmph!" I screamed as her blood splattered all over me. [2]

Grell walked over to me, putting his chainsaw away and started tying my ankles to the chair again.

"Hmm… I thought she'd be more of a screamer."

"Mmmph, mmph mmph mmmph mmmmph mmmmmph!" [3]

"Now that I think of it, you look like a screamer too, even more than she did."

My eyes grew wide as I started struggling violently, not even caring that the ropes around my wrists were digging in.

"Don't worry Kichi," he said as he sat on my lap, "I won't kill you unless I'm forced to." He added, smiling mischievously.

"Mmmmph, mmmph mmph mmph mmph." I said trying to get him off.

"Look Kichi, if you do what I say, I'll let you go."

I stopped struggling and looked at Grell with hope in my eyes.

* * *

><p>[1] I love you too.<br>[2] Grell, please stop!  
>[3] Grell, you're a cold hearted bastard.<p> 


End file.
